federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Elle Greenwood (Willow Sparks)
Elle Greenwood (Willow Sparks) is the 22nd child of the infamous Sparks who was the second to leave the nest with bitterness against her mother. Hoping to find herself and expand past the conservative and sheltered life she once had. Suffering from deep mental illness, she has been in and out of hospitals to over come her demons. She is currently attending Oxford University to obtain her medical degree, while balancing being a single mother. Background Information. In October, 2406 Vincent left the Sparks family home when her mother discovered she had had an abortion due to an accidental pregnancy. With no where else to go, she went to her older sister Megan's home where she remained until she was 18 years old with her twin brother Vincent and Megan as their legal guardian. Willow changed her name to Elle Greenwood in Dec, 2417 to create a new identity for herself. Picking Greenwood based on the knowledge that another version of herself was once adopted by Christopher Greenwood CP, she wanted to embody that life. She lost Willow and went with 'Elle' simply meaning girl, as a clean slate. In Jan 2418, the memories of her counterpart Willow Greenwood were placed into her mind by Alaris Sonian CP. After a future version of Willow Greenwood was murdered, her knowledge of the Parvime Virus and virology had to be preserved and Willow McClelland was a good vessel. Working with Alaris, she has a new identity that her mentor helps her maintain without raising suspicion. Eventually, her and Elle became a co-existing relationship. Personal Life Jason Hartford (2406-2407): Willow met her ex-boyfriend in highschool. He was a brother of one of her friends and they soon became intimate. Only together a couple times was all it took for her to get pregnant and in October, 2407 she had an abortion before moving schools to live with her sister Megan as her guardian. Willow and Jason no longer speak. Tucker Dorr (2407-2407): Willow met her ex-boyfriend while trying to explore new things and found a hoverboard shop. They got together and had a secret relationship where Tucker was video taping their encounters. When Willow went missing, this was discovered and Tucker was arrested. Noah Fukushima (2407-2408): Starting as Noah's nanny, their tension broke and they dated until summer of 2408 when Noah had to leave for Bajor. Eventually, they had some tension, but remained friends. After Willow broke up with Daryl in 2409, her and Noah once again started to tentatively date. Daryl Reedus (2408-2410): Willow met her ex-boyfriend when he was working with her to promote more travel and tourism to the Ficus Colonies. Having the wrong impression of Terran Girls, he thought they were all rather adventurous and pushed things to move faster with Willow until her family cautioned him to treat her right - making him realized he liked her for more than sex. They dated briefly before Willow realized Earth was her home and one day Daryl would want to return too Ficus. They were briefly engaged and are currently just friends. Onick Devrix (2410-2411; 2416-2417): Willow met her ex-lover when she began to work as a nanny in the Devrix residence. When Onick got his eye on her, he found her submissive personality appealing. Eventually they started a relationship which mostly relied on his control over her. Signing a contact, the two got closer than anyone before had with Onick. When Willow and Onick went to the terraformation project his brother ran, Willow got pregnant. Eventually they broke up due to Onick's jealously with how much attention the baby would receive. The pair continued to have a rocky relationship over custody issues. When Willow later became mentally ill and tried to commit suicide, Onick realized how much he loved her. He helped her raise her baby with another baby and supported her throw her stay at a hospital. The relationship ultimately failed, however due to the severity of Willow's mental health issues. They have one child together. Owen Rickers (2417-Current): Willow met Owen when he was originally her therapist . Only together for a few sessions, he left to work on Sura IV. When he came back, she was still on his mind and he sought her out, though she was with someone else at the time. Later, they were set up on a blind date via his sister. They hit it off and were later engaged. Previous Spouse(s) Ian McClelland Willow met her husband, Ian McClelland, when she sought out her brother Vincent after her break up with Onick. Vincent was part of a community, along with her mother and other siblings. Ian was the leader of the community and also the ex-fiance of her sister Xandra Sparks. Ian wanted a new prize and wooed Willow, getting married very quickly so they could start a whole new family. Because she is married to the leader of The Fold, Willow gets more preferential treatment than most of the other woman. They eventually divorced after it came Willow fled from The Fold with her twin, wanting to escape the cheating and abuse. Later, when Ian was put into a facility, Willow continued to visit him in the penal colony. Having felt Ian changed for the better, she started a relationship with him while also dating Onick Devrix. She eventually got pregnant again, leaving her fiance for Ian. When Ian was broken out of the colony by Willow's mother, she was taken to another colony where she stayed until rescued. Ian was later killed by Jackson Moyer on the same colony. They have three children together. Children Willow has one child with Onick Devrix named Dekoa Devrix. Willow has three children with Ian McClelland named Hazel Sparks, Iris Sparks and Jasper McClelland. Both girls were adopted by Willow's brother Landon Sparks. Willow has one child with Titus Roque named Kylo Sorna. She gave him up for adoption to her sister Theresa Sorna. Education and Career Willow graduated highschool in 2407. In Grade 11, she switched from her highschool in Kansas to a private school in London, England with her twin brother Vincent. While an average student over all, she struggles with math and likes more simple things. Experimenting with learning new things she is trying to find what kind of niche she may fit into in the working world. She accepted a live-in nanny position with Noah Fukushima in October, 2407; however this did not last after her and Noah broke off their relationship. Eventually, Willow went back to school to becoming a travel/tourism planner, getting a position at a vacation planning business until 2408 when her brother Caleb pulled strings and got her a placement in the residence. Willow became the secretary to Marcus Wolfe and was doing this until 2410 when she decided to try more into her travel agent gig. Eventually, she wanted to just travel the Federation and reacted a personal vlog about her experiences called 'Willow's Way.' While living on Betazed, she got a position as a live in Nanny in the Devirix residence. In 2417, the memories of an alternate counterpart Willow Greenwood, were put into her mind. She was given new opportunities to learn and went into a general education class in summer of 2418. She later started a Bachelor of Science degree at Oxford University in Sept, 2418. Category:Katrina's Character - Beyond Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:February Category:2390 Category:All Characters